One Big Not So Happy Family
by xXShadowThornXx
Summary: When the Cullen's leave Bella and don't come back what does she do when shes pregnant. Well now 100 years later they meet again as two of the hottest bands in the country. And now they have to share a tour bus.
1. The Band

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Twilight Saga, at least I think I don't.**

**Time is what keeps everything from happening all at once. -Graffiti**

* * *

BPOV

The rush before going on stage was always a jolt for everyone in the band. Emilio and Sampson were at my right, with Serenity and Gryffin on my right. Already Emilio and Sampson were distracted with a game of rock paper scissors. Serenity and Gryffin, who I could always count on to be calm at important times, were standing in the wings just waiting to be introduced.

As the final chords of the previous band's, Angel's Venom, sounded everyone looked up and got ready to walk on the stage. We didn't have to wait long, because then the host shouted out "And now for our final band! I would like you to welcome Sampson on drums, Gryffin on bass guitar, Emilio on lead guitar, Serenity on keyboard, and Isabella as the lead singer.

We walked on the stage to the screams of thousands and the energy I felt at that moment was unreal, even for a vampire. Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan was finally a vampire, and it was no thanks to my abandoning, god-like boyfriend. It was right after I had given birth to _OUR_twins, Serenity and Emilio, that I decided to walk into the forest to give Charlie some time alone with his grandchildren. The forest was quiet until a snap of a branch had me turning around so fast that I landed on my butt. Out of the dense forest exterior walked Victoria in all her menacing glory.

Victoria sneered at my obvious display of mortality. She towered over me a muttered into my ear "A mate for a mate, now doesn't that seem fair." She brought her mouth closer to my ear and whispered "Wheres your glorious saviour now." Her lips came even closer to my next, and soon I felt her fang pierce my neck and a unbearable pain came over my senses. Soon I felt her sucking and not long after that there were some growls and all sensations of sucking were gone as I felt the pain intensify.

After the pain subsided I was nervous...

During the middle of my musings Gryffin snuck up behind me and startled me when he laughed loudly in my ear. I turned to him with a scowl and he smiled cheekily down at me. He really was quite annoying, but sweet aand goofy at the same time. He had very little sense and often jumped into action without thinking.

Either way now we were suppose to be getting started and decided to open up with one of our hits, Beloved Killer:

_Pain and satisfaction, you're dying day by day  
Savoring every moment of torture and ecstasy_

Most beloved killer  
Such a beautiful vice

Love and hate in one, the fix is so divine  
Feasting on your essence while clouding your mind  
No need to turn from the gun in you mouth  
The taste is so delicious, death with a doubt

Most beloved killer  
Such a beautiful vice  
Enticed by comforting fear  
Such a beautiful vice

Pain and satisfaction, you're dying day by day  
Savoring every moment of torture and ecstasy

Can't stop destroying  
Everything you've loved  
While craving the end

Most beloved killer  
Such a beautiful vice  
Enticed by comforting fear  
Such a beautiful vice

At the end of the song the crowd went wild, and that was when we decided to introduce something new.

"O.K. this next song is a new one and it will be sung by Emilio!" The noise at this announcement was deafening, and as soon as he started singing all the girls started swooning.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work?  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they bye her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Chorus:_

_Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never gonna to work?  
Everytime she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone is coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Chorus_

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait till they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like its getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

The girls that actually got the message that Emilio had a girlfriend looked liked they were about to cry. But, what they didn't realize was that Emilio had a little bit more then a girlfriend. But, other then that people were going wild for our new song, which Emilio wrote when his wife, Callista, went to a bar and none of the guys would leave her alone. In fact everyone in my family was married with the exception of me.

We went through the rest of our set, and when we walked off stage it was to find ou managers and parents, Madeline and Roran, standing there with huge smiles on their faces. We all knew that look and patiently waited for the verdict.

"Your are all going on tour with the band called, Angel's Venom" Madeline stated excitedly. "Best thing is we don't have to keep a secret, because they are vampires too" her excitment just kept on growing. Finally she said what we had all been waiting for "Well, I guess you should all meet them."

The exitment as we walked down the hall mounted until we turned the corner and there stood the band, Angel's Venom. Only one problem, and that was the fact that they also happened to be the Cullen's. Oh, yeah and we get to spend six months on a tour bus with only each other for company. This should be fun.

* * *

**A/N: The first song was Beloved Killer by: Sanctity, and the second song was Next Contestant by: Nickelback.**


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**If the blind lead the blind, then they both shall fall in the ditch. Matthew 14:15**

**MyAngel56: I'm really glad you like it, and I hope you like what happens.**

**FrenzzyforEdward: Your pen name is awesome, and enjoy this chapter.**

**geekygirl: Glad you think so.**

**HostilityWolf: You will most definitely see what happens.**

**Shadowgirl16: Glad you think so.**

BPOV

The Cullen's most definitely hadn't changed, Alice was just as short, Emmett was just as big, and Rosalie was just as stunning. I guess the only thing that had really change at all was me and my life. All though the shocked expression was something I had never seen before, especsally on Alice, nothing had changed excepted for the little bit more of a rockstar look.

* * *

APOV

Bella, as in Bella Swan was standing in front of us as a vampire looking absolutley stunning. I could feel the shock wave coming off of everyone, and I didn't even need Jasper's power.

Truthfully our family had fallen apart with the absense of Bella. Emmett had stopped laughing and joking without his favorite little human, and new sister. The family said I had become less hyperactive, and I din't feel the want to shop anymore. Jasper got all our emotions and then added his own guilt at being the one that attacked bella causing us to leave Forks. Esme would go out a by food just in case Bella ever made her way home, and even now she would sit in a grocery store and dry sob. Carlisle stopped working for awhile, until it became to depressing to be around, so then he would spend all day at work. Edward had it the worse of all, he wouldn't touch his piano or drive his Volvo, because the memories were to overwhelming of her in those places.

The only reason we were even slightly more happy was because we had started a band together to let our feelings out trough our music. But, now after a hundred year s of depressing the object of all our minds pops up looking just the same as when we left her. Now, though she came with the package deal of eight other vampires. All of which we were gonna spend together for six months on a cramped tour bus

I mean you try putting sixteen vampires on a bus without a lot of chaos. I tuned back into the conversation right in time for introductions to be made. Madeline and Roran were the parental figures of the family and Madeline had a rich red color, while Roran had black hair that although being a vampire had slight flecks of grey. Serenity was a girl with curly brown hair and and green eyes with flecks of brown in them. Sampson was obviously her boyfriend or husband and had bleach blode hair that he cut short. Emilio also had black hair, but his was longer and reached to about the nape of his neck in the back with highlights of bronze in them, he had dark blue eyes that almost looked black. Callist had silky black hair that she had put dark purple streaks into. Her eyes were the traditional veggie vamp gold, but when she turned her head they turned an aqua color. Gryffin was a male with shockingly orange hair, while his mate Hannah had a honey blonde hair that was wavy.

All in all they all looked like your normal gorgeous vampires, and they were all staring intently at us between looking curious, Sampson, to looking down right pissed, Bella. Bella only looked pissed at Edward, which he took slightly harder then he would have normally had.

The joy in our tour bus was going to be down right radiating, yeah right.

* * *

EPOV (Emilio)

Things seemed kinda tense, and I had the feeling I was missing something. Something really important. Oh well, we were going on tour with seven other vampires it kinda made you wonder were along the way did we get so screwed up. The Cullen's band consisted of Edward who played piano and was lead singer, Jasper who played lead/rythm guitar, Emmett who was on drums, Alice who was the bass guitarist, Rosalie who was a dancer and back-up singer, and Carlisle and Esme who were the managers.

Suddenly my mom spoke directly to the Cullen's "Well aren't I happy to see all of you." I was confused and looked over to Serenity who looked like something had clicked inside her head. Through are telepathy link, one of the ups of being a twin, she said to me,_ You idiot. Those are the people that left mom, that guy with the bronze hair like your highlights. Thats our dad. _I turned my head to look at her fully and saw her nod her had for conformation.

Wow. Well that at least explained the tense feeling in the air. The Cullen's, or at least Emmett, didn't get the urgency of the situation and ran up and hugged mom with a huge smile on his face. Surprisingly mom just smiled back at him and returned the hug.

Soon everyone except Edwawrd had reintroduced themselves to Bella and things were settling down again. Everyone decided to go to the Cullen's dressing room to sit and talk for awhile. Things went from songs to vampire powers, and the whole time mom was looking anywhere but Edward.

At a totally random moment the short pixie like one named Alice went into a trance like thing where her eyes glazed over and her mouth was slightly open. When she came back around she gasped and looked between Bella, Serenity, me, and Edward. Bella got up and walked over to Alice while putting her hand over her mouth and leading her forcibly form the room. Everyone was looking towards the door in which they had just disappeared through.

Either because of the fact that they were being nice people or they could no longer hear the two girls, they turned back to their own conversations.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So I really hope you liked it and please review.**


	3. Things That Shock You

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**My mommy says I'm special, but who's Ed?**

**eager for eternal damnation: Love your pen name, and glad you like the story line. SO many people have done it but I was hoping with the whole tour bus thing that it would be different.**

**geekygirl: I'm so glad you do**

**TwilightFreak00: Well here it is**

**-Cassidy-Hale-: It's kinda freakish how alike our personalities are, but anyway look for yourself in this chapter. Also please tell me if you like the way I made you appearence be in this story.**

**I Love Jake: This is you update**

**mollycullen: Nickelback is like my favorite band, so its cool that you like them too**

**FrenzzyforEdward: No Edward did not, because then Bella could never tell them and we woouldn't get to see all the more drama, now would we.**

APOV

Holy freaken gosh! I can't beleive it, Bella had kids. Bella had Edward's kids. I saw this all in a vision.

--Enter Vision--

Emilio and Serenity walked up to Bella and Serernity wrapped her arms around Bella while Emilio wrapped his arms around both of them. Serenity started comforting a shaking Bella by saying "Come on mom, just because dads back doesn't mean you have to close down again. You worked so long to be able to get this far. Right Emilio." At this point she was glaring at Emilio who was staring off into space, but at this he snapped back into life. "Right mom, and right Serenity" he said the last part sarcasticly.

--End Vision--

It was so wierd I mean, why didn't I see it before. Serenity had Edward's green eyes with some of Bella's brown mixed in and Emilio had Charlies black hair with highlights the color of Edward's hair. It was so obvious and soon I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and myself being dragged away from my family. I didn't protest because I could smell Bella and knew she knew what I had saw.

Soon we were out of the dressing room and running torwards the nearby woods. When Bella stopped she turned to me and asked "How much do you know?" My face must of held some emotion because when I looked in her eyes they softened and asked me in a kinder voice "How much do you know?"

I answered her with "I know that Serenity and Emilio are your kids, and also happen to be Edward's kids. Also I know that us coming back, or more importantly Edward coming back is killing you. I know that being on one tour bus with everyone means you won't be able to hide this for long, and I know that you know that to."

She looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. She feel to the ground and dry sobbed for a few minutes, but soon stopped and turned to look at me. "How am I suppose to tell your family? What if he doesn't even care, what if no one does?" I was shocked by this, but I knew what she meant. Rosalie would be jealous, for she always wanted to have children and for Bella to have two. But, other then that everyone would be estatic, and if Edward wasn't I'm pretty sure Emmett anf Jasper not to mention the males of Bella's family would have something to say to him.

I told her this and the thought of Jasper and Emmett,and everyone else standing up for her kids seemed to brighten her, and soon she was smiling. "I'll tell them, but you better not say anything until them, or think anything" she told me seriously.

We were walking back to the dressing room when we bumped into someone, litterally. She picked herself up off the floor, looked us over and quite simply said "Your Alice from Angel's Venom, and your Bella from Blood Thorn, right?" I nodded my head and asked "And you are?" She looked kinda sheepish as she held out her hand and introduced herself "Oh, I'm Cassidy Frewin, and I'm going to be a back-up dancer for the whole tour. Also I just happen to be a vampire, now what do you think about that?" I had to laugh I mean the bluntness of her was hillarous.

But then I realized this was a vampire that I had not been staring at for the last two centuries, and that ment a new taste in clothes, which then ment a new SHOPPING PARTNER!! Suddenly I got really excited with the prospect of a shopping partner. I looked her straight in the eye and asked her a very important question "How do you feel about shopping?" That was before I spotted her clothes though she was wearing baggy black cargo shorts that had a read belt with a black shirt pulled over with a red skull inprinted across most of the front of the shirt. On her feet were black low top converse. Around her wrist was one of those spiked bracelets and a celtic cross hung from a chain around her neck.

That answered my question, altough with what she was wearing I really couldn't see her in a cute little skirt or baby doll shirt. But, before she could answer my first question I had already made plans for a shopping trip with everyone and invited her along for the ride.

I thought I could here her laughing at me as I skipped off down the hall, but brushed it off as my head messing with me, I mean it does it enough already.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So another chapter and songs that you think I should put in the story would be much appreicated. Angel's Venom is the Cullen band and Blood Thorn is Bella's band.**


	4. Telling Everybody

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**eager for eternal damnation: I was just introducing a character and setting up for this chapter**

**Shadowgirl61: Glad you like it**

**-Cassidy-Hale-: We'll see but maybe**

**FrenzzyforEdward: Your going to have to wait to find out**

**HostiliyWolf: That would definetly be awkward, but hopefully they are a little bit more subtle then that.**

BPOV

Time to tell the Cullen's, ain't life just wonderful. Yeah didn't think so.

As Alice and I walked into the room all eyes turned to us, and I took a deep gulp of un-needed air and spoke "I have something that you will probably need to know." Everyones gaze from my family intensifies, except for Emilio who had to be slapped by his sister to bring him into focus.

I got some questioning glances from the girls in the family, and most of all Madeline who was the mother figure and had helped pull me out of the ditch I fell into. I could tell this was going to be hard.

"Well after you ...um... left I found something kind of important out." Everyone in my family knew where I was going with, but all the Cullen's (Except Alice of Course) had no idea where I was going with this. An impatient "Well?" came from Emmett, who was promptly smacked for being a idiot. "I found out I was... pregnant."

Looking at their expressions I was right in threat Rosalie would be jealous, but every one else was just shocked. But then Edward got this really furious look and he shouted "You cheated on me?" He was advancing on me slowly when all four of the guys in my house stood up and blocked his way to me. I felt like crying, but then I just kept on getting madder and madder at him.

"No! You pig I didn't cheat on you, and you would have known that if you would have been a man and not run away from your problems. Your so stupid. If you would just look at them you would understand that they are yours." But then Jasper spoke up "What do you mean by them and they?" Oops did I let that slip. Oh well. "I had twins, a boy and a girl." Now Rosalie looked like she was about to kill someone. My sentence combined with Jasper's question and the answer seemed to stop Edward in his tracks. He looked around the room probably trying to find two identical people.

With my sigh of exsaperation everyone turned to me and I looked at Edward to explain "You'll never guess who it is, because they look nothing alike." and it was true, but that didn't stop him from trying. He gave out a grunt a started glaring at random people before falling back onto the couch he had just deserted.

"Well if that is done I will introduce you to them, properly. This is Serenity, your daughter, or neice, or whatever." As I said this Serenity stood up with Sampson on her arm and I glared at him and when he glared right back I decided to introduce him too. "And this is her husband Sampson." Emmett must of already taked on uncle duties and was glaring at Sampson with some hostility. I just rolled my eyes and introduced the next person "This is Emilio, your son, nephew, and so on and so forth, and his wife Callista." Eyes turned to Emilio who was standing up and tapping on his leg quite wierdly.

"Now that that is done, hows life been going?" Everyone looked at each other kinda sheepishly before Alice let out a sigh and answered "If you must know the truth, absolutley miserable." That shocked me I thought their life would be perfect since I had been the one to cause most of the problems. Alice seemed to see this look and sighed before saying "Just trust me, and now that we are all together again everyone has to go... shopping!" I think I saw a few of the males twitch out of the corner of my eye before sighing in defeat already knowing they would have to go through this eventually. Then Alice started up again "Besides we will need new clothes for this tour. Now let me go get our newest friend, Cassidy, and we will be on our way." Everyone looked to me at the mention of a new friend, and I just gave them a don't ask look.

A few minutes later Alice came back with a reluctant Cassidy all ready to go shopping.

As she dragged everyone outside Gryffin seemd to make a very valid point "If we want to go un noticed what car can we go in that won't attract attention and will fit all of us?" Everyone seemed to think before Emilio spoke up with his solution "We could take the truck." Serenity smacked him before stating "That will only fit six people." Emilio gared at her then argued "You could always use the truck bed for more people. Anyway there is not a car in the world, except a limo, that can fit sixteen people. So we'll need to at least take like three cars, and one of them can be my truck."

Soon we were situated and Emilio, Roran, Carlisle, Emmett, and Sampson were in Emilio's red truck. Alice, Madeline, Serenity, Esme, Rosalie, Callista, Hannah, and I were in a black Cadillac SUV. Then Jasper, Edward, and Cassidy went in a simple white Saturn.

We arrived at the mall and stared one long day of shopping

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So another chapter and songs that you think I should put in the story would be much appreciated. Angel's Venom is the Cullen band and Blood Thorn is Bella's band.**


	5. The Mall Holds Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**FrenzzyforEdward: Rosalie really was, but she'll get use to it. And shopping should be interesting.**

**MyAngel56: That is an awesome suggestion, and he might just show up. One problem though if Bella slepped a guy it would probably break his cheek bone or something along those lines.**

**Shadowgirl61: Thankyou**

**The.Lion's.Only.Lamb: I'll try to put you in at one point, but it might be a very small part.**

**-Cassidy-Hale-: Yeah I thought you'd like that**

SPOV

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

I listened as Miley Cyrus's song 7 Things came on. Really the whole telling the other side of the family wasn't that bad, I mean nothing got broken, thrown, or even threatened, so all in all a very successful day. I mean we even got to go shopping, and yes I was not like my mother or brother and did like shopping.

To cover up my identity I was wearing a wig that was red, and kind of in a bowl type shape. I hated it, I mean Emilio had it so much easier. He was just wearing a etnies beanie that covered most of his hair, and sunglasses with really dark red lenses. The rest of the boys were pretty much the same way to, while us girls had to actually try except for Madeline, Esme, and Cassidy who very few fans could pick out in a crowd if at all.

As we pulled up to the mall I started getting really excited, for I hadn't truely been shopping in like three weeks. IT wasn't overly huge but it defintley was decent enough. When we parked the rest of our party got out of the cars and the day started.

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

OK well apparently I had two kids that I haven't known for the last century, and now I was shopping with them, my still not ex-fiance **(A/N: I don't know how many E's there is for men or women)**, her new family, and my suddenly very happy family.

Well at least my family was happy again, a happiness they could only achieve with Bella around. When we entered the mall Alice pulled everyone off into the direction of Abercrombie where Emilio got a black jacket with a lot of pockets, and Serenity got a turquoise long-sleeved shirt.

Soon everyone was being dragged every which way around the mall. It seemed that Bella remembered something all of a sudden and when she spoke up she said "Emilio and Serenity have to eat." Everyone looked at her weirdly considering the whole vampire thing. Seeing the look on our faces she laughed and answered our looks "Since they are only half vampire they still need human food occasionally.

Somehow I got stuck with the job of taking the twins to the food court to get whatever they wanted. Unfortunately I was with a teenage girl, sort of, and she had to stop in every store along the way. To put it shortly a fifteen minute stop actually took us two hours. Soon everyone was calling Emilio's phone cause mine was off and Serenity's was charging somewhere.

I heard Alice's voice as Emilio picked up his phone and she said "Oh! Hey Emilio can you give the phone to Edward?" As he was handing the phone to me I looked at the design to find an top of the line iPhone.

As I brought the phone to my ear I heard Bella scream "Tell him to get his ass back hear, because it does NOT take that long to get two teenagers food!" At this I looked up to find out what the two teenagers were doing and found Emilio smirking, and Serenity throwing around clothes occasionally hitting somebody. Alice was laughing into the phone and tried asking "Where are you?" but it came out more like "Where... you?"

People were starting to stare at Serenity who hadn't stopped throughing clothes, Emilio who was now rolling on the floor laughing, and me who I guess would look quite wierd, because I was holding the phone two feet from my ear and glaring at it.

Alice must have seen the future and was now in front of me trying to not laugh out loud. That's when I saw a man flirting with **MY **Bella, and oh was I furious.

* * *

BPOV

Two hours! Two hours! And they still aren't back, I mean what could possibly be taking this freaking long? So we tried calling them, until we got through on Emilio's phone, and I definitely let them and him know how I feel. Soon everyone was off to go find the three lost people. When we found them there was a cute guy in the store and I decided to flirt with him.

He was 6'3'' and had spiked brown hair, while his eyes were the color of storm clouds. He walked over to me and said "I know who you are." I stared at him curiously and asked "Oh, well who do you think I am?" I said this playfully 'cause I could see Edward glaring over here and it was just so much fun to make him mad. He answered me with a playful grin and said "Well your obviously Isabella, but you have no idea what my name is. So let me introduce myself, my name is Mike." I think I almost gagged when he said his name, I mean talk about some horrible memories. He didn't seem to notice and just kept on talking while I slipped away into a slight dream land.

A few minutes later I was brought back to reality with his lips on mine. I was so shocked that I pushed a little harder then was necessary and he fell over a rack of clothes, causing this whole domino effect thing. When I looked up to see the extent of the damage Mike was on the floor looking about to cry, Most of my family was trying not to laugh and failing miserably, Alice was lost in vision land, and Edward was looking more furious then he had like four minutes ago.

Mike got up and fled the store with tears streaming down his face. Ohh Woops, maybe I had pushed him a little to hard. But, then I surveyed the damage, and the store was in shambles, with the manager walking angrily over to our group. I turned to the door and yelled "RUN!" No one needed to be told twice, and soon we were back at our cars with pretty much all the boys rolling around laughing.

It is true whenever we went somewhere chaos was sure to follow. I mean it was like a curse, a very funny curse, but a curse none the less.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So another chapter and songs that you think I should put in the story would be much appreciated. Angel's Venom is the Cullen band and Blood Thorn is Bella's band.**

**Obviously in this story Bella is not some hopeless little girl, who will just immediately love Edward after he left her again. So I thought, and with the help of MyAngel56, it would be funny for Bella to make Edward extremely mad.**


	6. The Bus and Ritz

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**FrenzzyforEdward: I know what you mean I did that in a mall once a nearly gave an old lady a heaert attack when I side stepped in front of her. But, anyway what happened is someting me and my cousin actually did, maybe not to that extent but we have knocked over quite a few displays.**

**MyAngel56: That would be kinda funny**

**Shadowgirl61: Glad you think so**

**-Cassidy-Hale-: You'll become more famous, because you'll start dancing at the concerts and hanging out with the band's more **

**eager for eternal damnation: Thanks**

**kathyxyu: I think you are the first person who actually likes Mike**

EPOV (Emilio)

So after mom single handily recked the entire store we drove back to the stadium where a large tour bus now sat waiting for us to start our very interesting adventure. The tour bus was large and black with deeply tinted windows. On the inside it had a lot of wood counters and cabinets that looked red, and enough black leather chairs to seat all of us comfortably. It only had four beds, but we only really needed two, and we would be spending a lot of the nights at hotels anyways.

There was another bus that was for the five or six dancers that were going on tour with us.

Today we were starting the whole tour, and our first stop would be Salem, which was the only place we were gonna stop in Oregon.

As we all loaded onto the bus Carlisle stepped into the cock-pit area, which was surrounded by sound proof glass, and started us on this crazy adventure. For awhile everyone just stared at each other until Alice suddenly got really excited and started jumping around. When she opened her mouth something horrible came out "We can play a came where everybody writes two or three questions to anybody and they have to answer them truthfully." People started mumbling quietly before settling down on the floor and couches. I ended up on the floor with Callista sitting on my lap with Sampson and Serenity next to me.

After everyone had wrote there question and put it in a bowl, we found in a cupboard, Gryffin asked "Well who's going to read the questions?" The adults, or older people, decided not to play so they were out of the question. Everyone decided that Bella would be the best person to read, seeing as Edward couldn't read her mind, we started.

The first question that she pulled out made her laugh before she read it out loud. "This one is to Alice. Do you have a secret obsession with brat dolls?" Alice looked sheepishly around the room, and then so quietly that even we had no clue what she said she mumbled an answer. Someone coughed and then I said "Sorry didn't catch that." She glared at me before taking a breath and saying louder "Yes! Sometimes when everyone else is hunting I act out things with them." Then Emmett got this really strange look on his face before shouting "I knew my bratz dolls were out of place! It was because of you wasn't it?" Everyone was laughing when Emmett realized what he had just said and then he ducked his head and turned away.

The game went on like that for a while, some questions were serious while others were just for fun. Eventually everyone got bored and decided to do whatever. Emmett and I sat down to watch the 'Iron Giant' while everyone else got up to walk around. Soon everyone was back and looking from the movie to us wierdly, but we kept on watching and I'm not sure if Emmett even realized people were watching him.

* * *

BPOV

So we had stopped playing the game after I got asked if I think my family is messed up. Well, anyway now the two doofuses of the families, Emilio and Emmett, were on the ground watching the iron giant with the fascination of a five year old.

We arrived in Salem at half past eleven and walked into a Ritz hotel, were we got nine rooms. I don't know how but all of the boys plus Serenity found a way to sneak into one of the six pools and went for a swim. Unsurprisingly it didn't take them that long to get in trouble and get threatened to be kicked out of the hotel.

I don't really know why, but they always found ways to get in trouble, and the next stop was to the arcade room were someone 'acciedently' but their foot through one of the game screens. 'Causing everyone to run straight to their rooms and actually stay there for the most of the night.

The next day was going to be our concert, so everyone needed to go hunting in the morning. Not surprisingly the night didn't stay quiet for the whole time. They might have stayed in their rooms, but their were shouting matches, and the wierdest food fight I think I will ever see. Around three in the morning everyone became restless with being inside the rooms, and left to go in the hall and devise a plan. This ended up in everyone running down the hallways waking up very important people, and the night manager saying he wanted us gone by seven in the morning.

Trust me this wasn't the first time this had happened nor would it be the last. So pretty much we had to go tell the Cullen's why we would need to be leaving before seven when our concert was at nine, and why we wouldn't be able to came back. Thier reactions were differing from disapointment (Esme), excitment (Alice), and indifference (Rosalie).

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So another chapter and songs that you think I should put in the story would be much appreciated. Angel's Venom is the Cullen band and Blood Thorn is Bella's band.**

**Obviously in this story Bella is not some hopeless little girl, who will just immediately love Edward after he left her again. So I thought, and with the help of MyAngel56, it would be funny for Bella to make Edward extremely mad.**

**My school starts on Monday so the updates will be slowing down.**


	7. In Salem

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

BPOV

So after everyone was packed up and ready to leave at around 6:30, we walked out the door with the manager glaring at our backs the whole way. Considering we weren't going on till nine o'clock tonight we didn't really have anything to do. Alice requested shopping, but after everyone thought of what I just happened to do at the mall yesterday everyone turned that one down.

Esme suggested sight seeing, which everyone, with some grumbling, agreed to. The first place we were going to go to was Oaks Amusement Park in Portland **(A/N: I don't really know how far Portland and Salem are apart so just go with it)**. Of course as soon as we got there mostly everyone was headed for the thrill rides. Jasper along with Sampson found one of the weirdest contraptions I have ever seen. Everyone was facing outward and were on what looked liked motorcycle seats and it was called the Disk'O. Esme decided not to go along with Rosalie, Hannah, and Edward upon seeing me not approach the ride decided to stay back.

Once everyone was on the ride Edward approached me and asked to talk to me over on the side. I didn't feel like having him beg me for the entire tour so I followed him into a section of the park with a whole bunch of kiddy rides. He took a deep breath, while I rolled my eyes, before beginning. "IstillloveyouandIonlyleftforyourprotection." (I still love you and I only left for your protection.) I would have been really mad if he hadn't have looked so sincere.

I was utterly speechless, I mean at one point I had really loved him, in fact I had never really let him go. But, the problem was could I ever really forgive him for what he had done. The sad thing was that the answer was yes, I could forgive him for leaving me. Yes, i could forgive him, but then the other question was would I let him know that. Oh, I knew the answer to that I would ignore him awhile just for payback, and then if he was telling the truth he would be ready for me when I decided to come back. Now that was a good plan.

I stared st him for awhile before walking away, I could hear him sigh in the distance and then his footsteps as he followed me back to the ride. As, I got there everybody was getting off the Disk'O with slightly tousled hair and stupid grins on their faces.

That how pretty much the rest of the day went until closing at seven, which was when we had to hop into the tour bus to arrive at the biggest stadium in Salem for our concert. We had to race to the stadium to make the sound check and get in the dressing rooms. Everyone came out looking different. Serenity came out wearing a dark green halter dress with light washed skinny jeans on other neathand green ballet flats. Sampson came out in light washed abercrombie jeans with a dark blue shirt that accented his muscles perfectly and a pair of all black Nike shocks. Emilio came out in a pair of black shorts and a crimson shirt that had the design of a dragon all over the front and black high top converse. Gryffin came out in a white shirt that had multipule designs all over it and in a pair of dark sand-blast jeans and a pair of black boots.

I came out in a pnik shirt with a peace sign on it covered by a black silk vest, and black silk short-shorts.

Everyone was racing for the stage and barley made it on before the curtain was raised. Of course that was when Emilio realized he had forgotten his guitar a little off stage. He smiled sheepishly while someone threw him a black guitar with a single blue lightning stripe down the front with his name carved into the fret board. Everyone laughed slightly before quieting down in anticipation for our first song.

"Hello everyone tonight we plan on showing Salem a little fun!" I said while the crowd cheered. It wasn't our biggest crowd ever, because well Salem didn't have a whole lot of people (I really don't have any idea if it does so no offence). "Now our first song will be The Waltz!"

_The touch, The rush...oh  
The touch, The rush...oh  
The touch, The rush...oh_

_VERSE 1:  
You turn around and make me wanna make you think I'm into you  
An easy catch, the perfect guy with the perfect lines  
it's nothing you  
I guess I'll let you have a little taste cause I have nothing here to lose  
And if nothing's better than this then I guess that's better than nothing  
Whatcha think I'll do?_

_The more you play hard to get  
The more I think I could get in to you  
The way you dance and walk away  
I can't believe you're getting me confused!_

_CHORUS:  
You make me feel so...  
You make, you make, you make  
You make feel so...  
Let's go, you know, take it slow  
uh-uh_

_VERSE 2:  
You say don't worry baby I've got it all under control, and I'm like...  
Yea right you Casanova I'm gonna walktz right over you  
You play your petty games and I have to admit it's sorta kinda cute  
But it won't be enough to make me fall in love with a shallow guy like you_

_You're so naive, if you believe  
I'd fall under your spell just cause you snap  
What's wrong with me could ya tell me please  
How did you ever manage to do that?_

_CHORUS:  
You make me feel so...  
You make, you make, you make  
You make feel so...  
Let's go, you know, take it slow  
uh-uh_

_The touch, The rush...oh  
The touch, The rush...oh  
The touch, The rush...oh  
The touch, The rush..._

_CHORUS:  
You make me feel so...  
You make, you make, you make  
You make feel so...  
Let's go, you know, take it slow  
uh-uh_

_DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM  
DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM  
DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM  
IT'S LIKE  
DUM DUM, DUM DUM DUM_

That song was actually very random for us and had know real reason, but the next song was one that the whole bad wrote and held a lot of emotions for them.

"So now we are moving on to Crazy"

_Anytime you look at me  
I can't help but see  
Anything I want and more  
You're the biggest part of me  
Deep down I know inside  
There's nothing Ic an do  
Nobody else will ever make me  
Feel the way you do_

You make me crazy  
Crazy in love with you  
You make me crazy  
All the little things you do  
Oo You make me crazy  
I just can't get enough  
You make me crazy  
Crazy for you

Every time I see your face  
You just make me smile  
I wanna get right next to you  
And stay there for awhile  
When I look into your eyes I realize what's true  
Nobody elese will ever make me  
Feel the way the real way you do

Do you know I live to love you  
Where you go I will follow  
When I dream, I fream the sweetest dreams  
Of you and me together

The rest of the concert went on like that until it was time for the Cullen's set, and I had to introduce them. "And now I present to you ANGELS VENOM!"

I watched them from the side and heard the first song as Edward introduced it. "Our first song tonight will be Someone That You're With. It's a new song so we would like to hear some feedback!"

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_CHORUS  
Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

_CHORUS_

_Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

_Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with_

Oh, great now I wonder waht that was about.

Soon Angel's Venom had finished their last song and we were back on the tour bus on our way to California for a complete round of concerts.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of adding some crazy fan people pretty soon so if you want a part in the story give me information like name, age, gender, and personality of you and I'll try to fit you in the story. So another chapter and songs that you think I should put in the story would be much appreciated. Angel's Venom is the Cullen band and Blood Thorn is Bella's band.**

**My school starts on Monday so the updates will be slowing down.**

**The Waltz is by Kaci Brown.**

**Crazy is by Samantha Cole.**

**Someone You're With is by Nickelback.**


	8. Powers

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long first school started and now Ike has hit us. I live in Houston, Texas so it hit us hard. We are going on the tenth day without power and I stole my brothers lapptop so I could make this update, were running on a generator and I haven't been to school for over a week.**

* * *

Serenity POV

Our concert was over and we were soon to leave Salem and head to California on the tour bus where we would do multiple concerts. On the tour bus Emilio was like on this wierd vampire high were he was literally bouncing off the walls, and from what I knew about Jasper and his power I'm pretty sure that he would soon be following. Also Edwawrd was over in a corner brooding over something, all the parental figures were talking about the kids in the families, Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch, and Alice was doing some online shopping. None of it was really all that out of the natural except for the fact that Bella was also brooding in her own corner.

I tuned into a random conversation and heard "Yeah, Gryffin and Emilio are so HOT!!" I learned by that tuning in to random fan girl conversations was not a smart idea. I also learned that I should never leave my brother to reak destruction on something for to long. Because just then a great cracking sound rang out through the bus and a few windows shattered.

When I looked over it was to see Emilio and Sampson with baseball gloves and a bat which was hidden behind Sampson's back. I saw Callista come out of a bathroom and started glaring at Emilio before stomping over and started yelling. I was on my way to do the same thing to Sampson. Soon Bella, Roran, and Madeline were all joined together in a shouting match. I heard Emilio say something to Sampson that sounded like "So I think would call that a grand slam!" At this point my mom was about ready to blow and yelled "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" To which Emilio looked sheepishly down at the floor before disappearing from view.

You see Emilio's power was that he could manipulate atoms to make people see what ever he wants them to see. So, at this moment he decided for no one to see him at all. My power however was the same as my fathers with a few pluses. Like I could also put my thoughts into someone elses head, which allowed me to have mind conversations, and I could manipulate someone thoughts to make them see things my way. That is except from Emilio who got moms ability of being able to keep everybody out of his crazy little head.

* * *

**Sorry this was just kind of a filler chapter that introduced the twins powers, so pleaz read and review.**


	9. Another Fight Another Concert

**Discalimer: don't own it**

Bella POV

As soon as I found Emilio I was going to rip his head off and throw it out the window. I must of been mumbling under my breath or something because I got some wierd looks from the people around me. I think I even heard a gulp from wear I think Emilio might of been hiding.

On the other hand all the Cullen's were gawking at the place where Emilio had disappeared. I considered actually telling them the powers or letting them guess, but Serenity decided to take that option away from me and sighed before explaining. "Well you see, we have powers, and Emilio's happens to be that he can manipulate particales and atoms so that anything he wants to appear, appears for him. He also got Bella's power of being able to keep everybody out of his messed up mind." At this point Emilio appeared next to Jasper, who jumped, and gave and outraged "Hey!"

With one glare from me he quieted down before quickly starting back up. "Yeah. Well Serenity has a little problem with privacy." At this point pretty much everybody looked to Edward. Emilio smirrked some before continuing "Oh, no its worse then that. You see she can also put thoughts in your minds and she can manipulate people thoughts. Thats how she gets whats she wants, I mean she's not even cute enough to pull off anything else." Suddenly a vase went fyling past my nose and headed straight for Emilio, who caught it with a slight smirk.

The truth was that I thought that Serenity might be slightly evil and Emilio completly evil. He hides his intetion behind stupid questions and a cute face, but his smirk always gave him away.

I decided to tune back into the conversation at this time. Unfourtantely I tuned in right on time to hear Emilio hear something stupid "Serenity's just pissed because I get to choose when I want her in my head." This was bad because Serenity didn't like people pointing out the one flaw in her power. Soon I saw a blur then Emilio side stepping something while that same something that was vaguley shaped liked Serenity crashed against a wall.

It would have gone on like that for awhile, but just then we arrived in Redding, California. The place of our first California concert.

As soon as we got into the parking lot Emilio shot off the bus and was quickly followed by Serenity. I sighed and walked into the sound stage and went into my dressing room. When I came out it was shocking to see that Emilio and Serenity were talking and laughing with each other. I was disappointed, though to see what thhey were wearing. They were both hooked on this new designer Christain Audigier, and Emilio was wearing a blue shirt with two skeletonson the front with swords crossed uner them and a large skull on the back he was also wearing a black watch with a tiger face on it. Serenity was wearing a black tanktop under a white jacket with multiple designs on it like roses, flames, an other flowers.

It was then that the stage manager gave us five seconds to get on the stage and everyone started running. Emilio, Sampson,a nd Gryffin came sliding onto the stage just as the host screamed "...Blood Thorn!" I started our first song with:

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

And we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'Cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
Oh That's just the way we roll

"And that was Thats Just the Way We Roll," now lets get loud for our new song Animal I have BEcome."

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal.)

I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself),  
So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)  
(This Animal!)

So what if you can see  
The darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become

This song was pretty much all about being a vampire and dealing with the thirst and things. But, no one would ever need to know that. In fact there was very little things that they needed to know.

We introduced the Cullen's soon after that and the question was over not that shortly after. It was wierd because we had this song where Sampson and Serenity did a duet and a whole lot of people looked wierdly at us. Well now we were going out into the papparazzi infested land to get to a limo that would bring us to the tour bus. Questions were shouted but the only one that caught my attention was this one, "Everyone believes that Emilio and Serenity are going out, so what was with the Sampson duet? Will there be fights in the band? Will you break up?"

I had never thought for a second that no one knew that Emilio and Serenity were twins, but appearently the whole world had no idea. Emilio saved me from explaining by saying, "Well me and her going out would make things awkward, you know considering she's my twin sister."

There was a shocked silence before several hundered flashes went off and multiple urgent questions were shouted at us. Emilio just smirked before climbing into the limo with all of us following behind him with smiles.

* * *

**Thats just the way we roll by: Jonas brothers (I don't really like them but this song just kind of fits everybody's personality)**

**This Animal by: Three Days Grace (Awesome Band)**

**So read and review**


	10. The News Just Keeps On Coming

A/N: I haven't updated in forever and that is because my internet hasn't worked in forever. So thanks for staying with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I didn't think that the twilight movie will not be as good as the books, and they chose the wrong characters for this movie. But the movie was still pretty good, considering. Just an opinion.

* * *

BELLA POV

It was the day after Emilio had made the twin announcement, and he and Serenity were plastered across every front page while shocked Americans read about it over their morning coffee. We were going to leave for a press conference in a few minutes, since this was one of our only days off, and I knew that now everyone would have a similar question on their mind.

The four 'adults' were soon yelling at us to pile into the stretch hummer limo so that we could get to the conference roughly around the time we were suppose to be there. The drive was about an hour and we couldn't break any speed limits because of the driver and the huge limo we happened to be in. Either way Emilio was talking to Emmett and Jasper about video games, Serenity was talking to Rosalie and Alice about fashion, and I was talking to Edward about new music tastes. I turned out that our music taste hadn't changed all that drastically.

It was actually wierd becuase then we got into Emilio and Serenity's music style. I told him that Serenity like more Pop, like Jessica and Ashlee Simpson, Miley Cyrus, and Jonas Brothers. While Emilio was more into punk, rock, emo type music. He liked Ameda, Escape the Fate, Bayside, and Trapt. I think it is wierd how different they are from each other but I never voice my opionion.

* * *

As we pulled up to the conference hall where the press conference would be, we were bombarded with questions. it turned out that some people didn't like to be misled, and Emilio and Serenity acted to close to just be siblings. To put it shortly there was protesters. But they were kept far away by the police, like we needed them in the first place.

During the press conference questions were flying Rosalie was acted how she kept her hair so bouncy. Sampson was asked about his relationship with Serenity and his take on the whole fiasco. Griffyn was asked why he looked like he was enjoying beating the crap out od those drums. Emmett was asked, by a female reporter, how many days a week did he have to go to the gym to get the muscles he had. No one asked about the actual twin things until the end.

It started out innocent enough with just the simple question of why no one knew. Then it became more roudy when a bold reporter accused them of lying because they didn't want there relationship public. I saw Callista and Sampson out of the corner of my eye and they both looke ready to kill, along with Serenity and Emilio.

Things settled back down after that but at the end Emilio used his power to make something appear which caused the reporter to bump into a very large rocker. As you can see Emilio single handely started a riot at a press conference. Oh. The kids I was stuck with.

The riot was actually pretty fun, and everyone joined in after someone hit Rosalie in the back of the head and Emmett got mad and went into the merciless mob. Soon after Emilio and Jasper dove in soon followed by Griffyn with Sampson. THe parents were standing off to one side trying to pull their 'children' out of the heap while Serenity and Hannah decided that the boys shouldn't get all the action. I shot a look at Edward and he nodded and we both dove into the fray. I wondered if agreeing with him on this made us a couple again. I wouldn't mind.

Soon the cops were pulling everyone apart and sending them along their merry way. I looked around and the rest of our group was being escorted by security into the limo then sat waiting for me and Edward.

Edward pulled me down a empty hallway where he asked me the ultimate question.

"I love you and care for you, and I want to get back together. Will you give us another chance?"

I didn't know what to say and all I could feel the need to do was nod. I had been giving this question much thought and I had finally decided that I would take his offer if he ever presented it torwards me. He took this exceptences with one of his crooked smiles, and gently leaned down to capture my lips with his. The kiss was soft and passionate. But, then we were interrupted by a camera flash.

I looked up to see a human photoagrapher's receding back, and I instanly knew what was going to be on this nights E! but I didn't care. We walked to the limo hand and hand and got some wierd looks along the way, although our families seemed perfectly fine with it.

Sitting in the living room that night we watched E! just as they introduced this nights events.

"Tonight we will talk about the recent release of news that Emilio and Serenity are twins, but in even more shocking news it was found out that lead singer, Bella, from Blood Thorn and lead singer, Edward, from Angel's Venom are as right now the new hottest couple in Hollywood." At this point the picture of me and Edward kissing in the hallway flashed on the screen.

I just couldn't wait to see what great adventure tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I finally updated. Woohoo. Yeah so please review.


	11. At Long Last

BPOV

Emmett started wolf whistling at the image of Edward and I making out on the screen. Rosalie slapped him across the head, and Esme shot him a parental scowl. Alice looked all knowing, Emilio looked zoned out, and Serenity looked slightly confused. Edward looked over smiled at me and when I smiled at him he pecked me on the lips.

Emmett was over on the couch giggling like a little girl and smirking at the same time which was kind of a disturbing picture. I mean really have you ever seen a school girl look like that.

We had already had several calls about an interview over the whole kissing/dating thing, and we had agree to do another conference and we all know how well that went last time. I mean between the riot and what happened after to lead to this new conference, things weren't so hot. I didn't know how this was going to go and I was hoping that Emilio, Emmett, Jasper, Hunter, and Ian would all behave themselves nicely.

* * *

NEXT DAY (cuz I didn't feel like writing another conference and I doubt you want to read it)

BPOV

We had another concert in California tonight, and we were once again singing to a sold out crowd. We had to sit in the tour bus for a few hours before we could go into the arena. We had decided to play poker and the game was interesting. Several time Alice had decided that she couldn't beat the future and had quit. Edward was constanlty wearing a smirk unless it was mine or Emilio's turn, then he just got frustrated. Then Serenity sent him a false thought and he started freaking out. Emmett had almost flipped the table over a few times, and to add to it all Ian was winning which was really getting on my nerves, then Rosalie comes in and leans straight over the poker table messing up all the chips because she needed a mirror.

Before anyone could throttle Rosalie, the 'adults' announced it was time for us to get ready for the show. For my band, Blood Thorn, we had decided that Emilio was going to start singing quite a bit too, because surprisingly he was pretty good.

It didn't take that long after that for us to be waiting to go on stage, again Angel's Venom was going first so we had to wait. I could hear some of the music in the background, but the screams were so loud and high pitched that I didn'y want to try. A stage manager came running into our shared room an hour later and told us it was time to go on.

We walked until I could see Edward introducing us "And, you know them well, BLOOD THORN!" The screams reached a new high and Ian lookked like he was in slight pain. Emilio was going to sing the first song so Edward put the mike to me, seeing as how Emilio had a head set on so he could steal play guitar.

He smiled over at me then introduced his song, "Our first song for tonight will be a new one called Sugar High." Then he immediatly started playing:

_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
im looking like a fool again  
threw away my reputation  
one more n for the RADIO STATION!_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
and I'm looking like a fool again  
waking up on the bathroom floor  
pull myself back together just to fall once more_

_My hearts beating out of my chest  
and this town is still making me sick  
and every penny from my last paycheck  
I've blown it on you_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
and I'm looking like a fool again  
so go ahead and take a picture  
and hang it up so you can tear me down_

_i don't care  
cause I'm still here  
and I've got nothing left to lose  
with all the years I've wasted on you_

_GO  
GO  
JUST GO_

_mom and daddy's got the best cocaine  
redalin's never gunna be the same  
24 hours on an empty brain  
I've got my finger on the trigger and your in my  
WAY_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
I'm looking like a fool again  
i threw away my reputation  
one more song for the  
RADIO STATION_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again  
and I'm looking like a fool again  
im bouncing off the walls again  
and I'm looking like a fool again  
I'm bouncing off the walls again _

He ended his song and I picked up an mike to start my own "Hello, you ready to hear the song BROKEN!" Cheering met this and I listened for the opening chords so I could start:

_The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

_And I am still here waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I'm damaged at best  
Like you already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

When the concert was over I wasn't as sad as I would normally be, because I was going home to my family. At long last.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated, I just had no idea what to do with the story.

Should this be the end and if it is should I do a sequel, please tell me what you thin in your review. If you want a sequel tell me what you want it about.

**SONGS:  
**

**Bouncing Off the Walls by: Sugarcult**

**Broken by: Lifehouse  
**


	12. Authors Note

This story is over, but I am trying a sequel. I have the first chapter done and up and the second chapter in progress. Any ideas would be appreciated.

The sequel is called This Is What We Get.


End file.
